30 Minutes To Go
by Baz The Storyteller
Summary: Dr Robotnik is going to brainwash the entire planet at Midnight. Sonic and his friends are the only ones who can stop him. But they have to defeat Robotnik's army of 500 robots. With only 30 minutes to go, can Sonic and his friends defeat Robotnik's robot army and save the planet in time?


30 MINUTES TO GO

This is the end of Mobious. Robotnik is planning to brainwash the whole planet at Midnight. Every single human and creature on this planet will be under his control. If this happens, Robotnik could use his slaves to build a Robotnik Utopia. He is going to brainwash the planet using a satellite dish that was on top of the roof of Robotnik Industries.

There is only 30 minutes to go. Every human and animal on the planet is dreading this and is awaiting the arrival of their doom. What would you do in your last 30 minutes? Most of the humans and animals are with their families for the very last time. After that, they will be puppets of Dr Robotnik. Nothing can save them now.

Well, except for Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Big, Vector, Espio and Charmy. They are willing to fight Robotnik and stop the whole planet from being brainwashed. Sonic and Tails spent all day getting reinforcements and now all of them are ready to take on Robotnik. They have sneaked their way into Robotnik Industries and have made their way to the control room. But not without taking out a few robot guards first.

Tails needed to hack into the console to see if he can deactivate the satellite dish. No such luck. However, a video appeared on the computer screen. It had Dr Robotnik on it. On the video, he said "Ah, I see that there are some rebels trying to hack into the system to deactivate the brainwashing program. It'll do you no good. Also, trying to destroy the satellite dish with all your strength it will not work." Knuckles looked at his fists. He's strong, but his strength won't destroy the satellite dish.

"I do have ___this_ though." said Robotnik as he held up a CD. "This will deactivate the program. If you want it, meet me in the auditorium." The video ended and Sonic and co left the room. They entered the auditorium. It was huge. It was as big as a Madison Square Garden. At the end of the room was a balcony very high up. Robotnik was on the balcony staring at them. He had the disc in his hand.

"So you're here to save the planet." grinned Robotnik. "You're foolish to even try. But, I'm a reasonable man. I want to play a game. I will give you this disc, if you can all defeat all 500 of my robots." Robotnik pulled out a remote control and pressed a button. Underneath the balcony was two giant doors. They both slid open to reveal 500 robots. There were Grounders, Crabmeats, Egg-Robos, Buzz Bombers, Caterkillers, you name it.

"Have fun!" cackled Robotnik as the robot army marched towards our heroes. Tails looked at his watch. There was only 20 minutes to go. Knuckles. Vector, Espio and Charmy stood forward. "This should be fun." said Vector cracking his knuckles. Amy and Cream were a little nervous, but were confident at the same time. Amy noticed a hammer lying on the floor. She picked it up and looked at it. "Yeah, this'll do me nicely." she said. The army were getting closer and closer. "Can you feel the tension building?" asked Robotnik. "No, just boredom!" said Sonic. "Could they move any slower?"

Sonic had enough and just ran straight towards the robots very fast. He turned into a buzzsaw and sliced a Grounder in half. Sonic's friends couldn't wait anymore. "ATTACK!" yelled Vector and they all ran straight towards the robots. As they reached the robots, Knuckles managed to destroy 5 robot in a row with each punch. Vector was spinning around and whacking them with his tail. Big, being a student in sumo classes, leapt into the air squashed several robots when he landed.

Amy was having a great time whacking the robots with her hammer. "Wow, this is great! I'm gonna keep this!" she said. Cream wanted to have a go at destroying some robots, so she picked up a chain and swung it around over her head. The robots were scared to go near her. She whacked several robots with the chain. She smiled. It felt good. "This is fun." she thought.

Tails looked up at the ceiling and saw the Buzz Bombers flying around. They pointed their stingers at our heroes. "Sonic!" cried Tails. Sonic stopped fighting the robots for a second and looked at Tails. Tails looked up at the Buzz Bombers. Sonic ran over to Tails. Tails held onto Sonic and flew up to the Buzz Bombers. The Buzz Bombers dived down to our heroes with their stingers pointing. Tails flew up straight towards them getting ready to throw Sonic at them. Tails finally came face to face with one of the Buzz Bombers and threw Sonic into the air. Sonic turned into a buzzsaw and Sliced one Buzz Bomber in half. Then he leapt off the sliced Buzz Bomber and landed on top of another Buzz Bomber. He sliced that Buzz Bomber in half and leapt onto another Buzz Bomber and did the same. And then another and another and another.

Espio was surrounded by 4 robots. They were ready to attack him. Espio closed his eyes and made him invisible. The robots were puzzled. Where did he go? Just then, one of the robots had a dagger stuck onto his head. Then a second robot had a dagger stuck into his head. And so did the other two. The robots fell to the floor, deactivated. Espio then appeared out of thin air and admired his handiwork.

"Sonic!" called Amy. Sonic ran up to her. "Yep?" he asked. "Gimmie a hedgehog back will ya?" she said. Amy climbed onto Sonic's back and Sonic ran all around the auditorium running past the robots. And every robot he ran past, Amy whacked each of them with her hammer.

A Crabmeat managed to grab onto Tails' tails. Tails spun his tails around and the Crabmeat spun around and around and around. It let go and flew across the auditorium.

Charmy was flying above the battlefield and he had his stinger at the ready. He was going to dive down and stick his stinger into a robot's head. He spotted a Grounder on it's own. He pointed his stinger at Ground and dived down, ready to stick it into Grounder's head. He stuck his stinger into Grounder's head all right. But there was a problem. His stinger was stuck in Grounder's head. He tried to pull himself off Grounder's head, but no avail.

Sonic and co have nearly defeated all the robots. There were 20 left. Sonic decided to take them all out once and for all. The robots were in a row. So Sonic ran around and around and around and around. Faster and faster and faster and faster. The robots' heads followed him as he ran around them. But he was running fast, their heads couldn't take the speed. Their heads exploded and their bodies fell to the ground. Sonic and co have won the battle. Robotnik was disappointed.

"Alright, Robuttnik! We defeated your army! Now give us the disc!" shouted Sonic at Robotnik. "Very well, then." said Robotnik as he pulled out the disc from his jacket. But then he accidentally on purpose, dropped the disc off the balcony and it fell to the floor. It hit the floor smashing into pieces. "Oh dear! Look what I did! How clumsy of me!" said Robotnik with an evil grin. Sonic and his friends couldn't believe it.

Robotnik's Egg-O-Matic was on the balcony. Robotnik got into it and flew above Sonic and his friends. "Enjoy your last two minutes, fools!" he cackled as he flew to the glass ceiling. He pulled out a remote control and pressed a button to open a small window. He flew out of it and headed back to the control room.

Sonic and his friends were devastated. They have failed their mission. They have only 2 minutes before the whole planet was going to be brainwashed. Nothing can help them now. But Knuckles had an idea. He opened up his backpack and pulled out a green emerald. "I brought it from my floating island." he said. "As you know, the emeralds hold a great power. Perhaps we could use it to make the beam of the satellite dish backfire and destroy it."

Tails' eyes lit up. "Yes, it could work!" he said. "Then I will go up to the satellite dish and use the emerald against the beam." said Sonic. "But I don't know how I'm going to get up to the roof." "I'll take you up there." said Tails. It was settled. Tails was going to fly up to the satellite dish and Sonic was going to hold the emerald in front of the beam to see if it will backfire back into the satellite dish. Everybody all said Good Luck to Sonic and Tails. Tails lifted up Sonic and they flew up to the ceiling and out of the window. They headed to the roof.

There was only 30 seconds to go. Everybody all over Mobious was dreading the final 30 seconds of freedom they had. Soon, they'll be Robotnik's zombies that'll do his every bidding. Sonic and Tails flew up to the satellite dish. It was massive. It was about as big as a mansion. Sonic and Tails flew right front of the antennae of the dish. Robotnik was in the control room watching Sonic and Tails flying in front of the satellite dish on the big screen. He was so happy that things were going his way.

Sonic's friends were back in the auditorium. They could see what was happening on the roof. They had their fingers crossed. They were sweating and their hearts were pounding. A computer voice announced the countdown. "10 seconds to activate the brainwashing program. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6...". Back on the satellite dish, Sonic held out the emerald in front of him. "Here goes nothing." he said. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The antennae of the satellite dish fired an orange beam and it was heading towards Sonic and Tails. The beam went straight to them, and...

"WHAT?" cried a surprised Robotnik. The beam hit the emerald and the emerald was blocking the beam's way. Sonic and Tails couldn't believe it. "Sonic, it's working!" cried Tails. The emerald started to glow and the beam turned from orange to green. The beam was backfiring and it was going back into the satellite dish.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!" Screamed Robotnik in horror.

Sonic and Tails flew out of the way as the satellite dish exploded. Everyone was saved!

Sonic's friends in the auditorium applauded and cheered. Sonic and Tails flew back into the auditorium panting in relief. Their friends hugged them. Sonic gave the emerald back to Knuckles. "Thank you." he said. "You're welcome." said Knuckles.

Every human and animal on Mobious heard about the news and was happy. They all cheered and broke into tears of joy. Everyone on Mobious was happy. Well, all except one.

Robotnik sat in the control room with disappointment. He couldn't believe it. He was ___so_ close. The Police came to Robotnik Industries and arrested him. As the police brought him out of the building, there was a news crew doing a report. As he was being put into a police car, the reporter and her cameraman ran up to him. The reporter asked "Dr Robotnik "Have you got anything to say about your failed plan to brainwash Mobious?" Robotnik looked into the camera and answered "Yes, I have one thing to say: I hate that hedgehog!" He was put into the police car and it drove off. A couple of days later, he was put into a maximum security prison.

Later that week, Sonic and his friends were all awarded medals at City Hall and there was a huge parade down the city in their honour. This was the best days of their lives. Of course Knuckles wasn't there. He preferred to be back on the floating island. He likes to remain private. He watched the parade down below and smiled.

THE END

PS. Charmy's stinger was still stuck inside a piece of Grounder's head. Vector and Espio took him to the doctor. The doctor held onto the piece of Grounder's head and pulled and pulled and pulled until finally, the piece came off Charmy's stinger and he was okay. Unfortunately, the doctor had his finger stuck inside the piece. "Looks like ___I _need a doctor." he said.


End file.
